comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2012-02-27 - Cutscene: Acts of Vengeance - The End
It is just like before, the dramatic entrances, the candles flickering to life to cast long shadows across the stone floor and walls, and of course those comfortable, black, plush executive chairs and the dark gleaming conference table. The Chess Board members have gathered once more, or is this for the last time? Shaw looks annoyed, his fingers steeple as he stares at the others. "This has been far less productive than I had expected," his voice hard. "A waste of my time and money!" Green Goblin cries out, a fist slamming against the table. Viper scowls, "I cannot say I am not also disappointed in the results, however we do have a few records from the Avengers Mansion which will permit us to more easily recruit assistance in the future from undesirables as they say." Mystique smiles coldly, "I want someone to simply die. It would feel much more productive than a few tidbits of data Viper." That smile is anything, but friendly. Kingpin snorts at all the antics, "Taskmaster is right. We do have useful data fur future run-ins, and also data on the security features of the Avengers Mansion and also the Xavier's Institute, not to forget the bits of information we were able to hack through that S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator. But it is time to call this to an end as it is no longer profitable for any of us." Green Goblin, "It hasn't been profitable at all for me! I want something more out of this silly stunt!" Shaw's eyes narrow, "Keep in mind Green Goblin, we entered this in with eyes opened with that possibility in mind. However, we still have one trick up our sleeves." Viper smiles coldly in return to Mystique, "Yes, the U-Foes. And while they play the duty of distraction with hopefully a death or two to be the reward, my agents will send out more Spider Drones to both the Avengers and the X-Men head quarters." Green Goblin cackles! "Death, death, and more death! But what are these little drones expected to get us?!" Kingpin grunts in response to Green Goblin's antics, "Simple, a last ditch effort at information while the more powerful members of both teams are occupied, am I correct?" "Exactly," Shaw says. "The U-Foes are to call out the Avengers and the X-Men in an outright challenge, otherwise they will destroy the city." Kingpin's eyes widen, "We don't want the city destroyed!" Viper is quick to soothe things over, "Of course not Kingpin. It is an empty threat, some property damage and nothing more. You do have that construction company under your control that could profit from this stunt," she reminds Kingpin. This seems to settle the Kingpin down so he nods in his approval. Green Goblin however snorts, "Boring. Unless we can get front row seats to watch the fireworks." Mystique nods her head, "I will accept this as our last official action. Any information gained will be shared." Shaw reminds everyone, "Of course, that is the agreement. And should circumstances change, do remember, we worked well once and there can always be another opportunity that works in all our interests." There is a heavy silence at that. What could they all accomplish if they could work together regularly? *** Taskmaster has already debriefed the U-Foes and set a time for the attack. He also ordered Deadpool to send a little E-Mail to Hank McCoy to alert the X-Men to the danger. Still, part of him thinks it would be better to catch the Avengers and X-Men separately, but this is what was decided; one big bang of a show. "Always the dramatic with criminal masterminds," he says with annoyance in his tone. Taskmaster moves to call Deadpool to make sure he sent the E-Mail. Crossbones and Sin sit near him, watching. When Taskmaster is off the phone, Sin whines, "We didn't get to do anything!" Crossbones snorts, "Giving lectures on tactics with you reminds me of old times, but not exactly what I call fun Taskmaster," the large man crossing arms over his chest. "Knowing these idiots, there will be a next time," Taskmaster advises the two.